


Yasmine

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birth, Froger Week 2019, M/M, Sweet girl, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger gives birth and Freddie helps him
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 22





	Yasmine

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Froger Week. I love my cuties

Roger was giving birth and it wasn't relaxing. Freddie tried to help him. But his husband was upset. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Half an hour and the blond was tired  
"Push, sweetheart, push!" Freddie gently stroked the sweaty hair of his beloved.  
Don't tell me what to do! Roger pushed his hand away furiously  
"Push, Roger." the midwife called.  
"Okay Mrs Smith." Roger was polite to the midwife. He grabbed Freddie's hand and screamed in pain.  
The frontman was not offended at Roger that he had rejected him earlier. He loved him the most. He gently kissed his cheek.  
"Just a moment, honey. It will be end soon and our daughter will appear in the world. I love you very much."  
Roger smiled and began to push again.  
"I see the head. Push, love," the midwife shouted.  
Roger screamed and it was all over in a moment. They heard the baby cry.  
"Congratulations guys. A healthy strong girl." The midwife laid a beautiful baby on Roger's stomach.  
The boys looked at the girl's blue eyes with a smile.  
An hour later they were in the room with their daughter. Freddie rocked her in his strong arms and Roger looked at them lovingly.  
"Freddie"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I'm sorry I was yelling at you."  
"I understand, honey. You have suffered a lot. And I am proud of you."  
said Freddie.  
Roger smiled.  
"What will we call our girl?"  
"Maybe Yasmine."  
Beautiful, Yasmine Eliza Mercury-Taylor. She will grow surrounded by love. "  
After a while little Yasmine fell asleep. Freddie put her in the cot. Before, they both kissed her. Then Freddie got into bed and hugged Roger to his chest.  
"I love you"  
"I you too"  
They fell asleep hugged to each other. They had a wonderful time ahead of them with their daughter.


End file.
